


The Broken and the Damned

by JackJohnCrane



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Comfort/Angst, Empath, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Infinity Gems, Love, Medical Experimentation, Medical Torture, Music, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Civil War (Marvel), Slow Build, Soul Gem, Wakanda, caring bucky, hurt/comfort bucky, Русский | Russian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackJohnCrane/pseuds/JackJohnCrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world of superheros is now uncertain.  Will they be free or will the government take way the thing that makes them unique.  Hydra is almost non-existent, but that will not stop them from testing and finding a new weapon to get back on top.  They have one secret still hidden, but no one knows how to use it.</p><p>Not sure if this will actually get Explicit, but I gave it that warning just in case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Longing - Zhelaniye

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure how quickly I will be able to post updates. I will try to have one up every few weeks at the latest, but as we all know life happens.
> 
> The story will get better I promise. This first chapter is just to set up for the real story. I wanted the main story to make sense so I started where the movie ended instead of just dropping you in the middle with know idea how the characters actually got there.
> 
> For those of you who read this chapter when it first came out I did update just a few things so you may want to take a peak. No huge changes just added a few small things to help with communication flow between characters.

There Steve sits everyday almost all day. Sam can barely get Steve to leave the room to eat, let alone do anything else. Natasha has not had any better luck try to get Steve to move. Sam gets it, to have a friend so close by, but still be gone.

Sam knows that losing Bucky over and over again is taking its toll, but Steve has to get out of that room. Bucky did the right thing, but it is going to seem pointless if Steve stops fighting the good fight because of Bucky’s choice.

“Steve, come on man. T’challa is taking us on a flight through Wakanda. We’re all going.”

“I’m just going to stay here. I have already seen Wakanda it’s all jungle, nothing new there.”

“No. I am sorry Steve, but you need to get out of this room. It’s not doing any good just sitting here.”

“Sam I just … There has to be something…”

“Come on you two everybody else is already on the jet,” says Natasha as she walks up beside Sam.

“I am not going,” Steve replies.

“You are. You need to get out of this building and get some air,” stated Natasha furrowing her brow.

“Nat I am fine. I am going to just stay…”

“No Steve. Bucky did not go back into Cryo for you to sit around on your ass and mope. He would want you to keep liking, keep fighting until he can join you.” Steve turns away from the Cryo tube to look at Natasha behind him.

“Nat I just… I just…” Steve sighs. He knows he should get out of here. He just does not want to, but they want him to. Need him to. “Okay let me just grab my coat.”

“No need. I got it right here,” says Sam as he pulls the jacket from behind his back.

“You two weren’t going to give me a choice were you?”

“ Nope, not really,” Natasha and Sam replied together. With that they all headed to the hanger. Steve smirked as he walked next to Sam. He was lucky to have such friends. Worrying about Bucky sometimes caused him to forget that everybody else was there too.

\---------

Going on this flight was a good idea, as much as Steve hated to admit it. Steve felt a little better getting out and doing something even if it was just sitting in a jet looking out the window. The view from up here were amazing. Mountain ranges and valleys all covered in an ever changing jungle. He did not get the chance to grab his sketchpad or he would be trying to get as much of this scenery down on paper as he could. Steve did not get to spend that much time just enjoying the scenery, however. He had been secluded in the Cryo room for weeks so now everyone wanted to talk to him.

“I’m glad we convinced you to join us. You’re really starting to scare me, man,” says Sam standing next to Steve.

“We’re all grounded Sam, wanted by the United States Government, there’s not that much we can really do at the moment.”

“Steve have you looked at the palace T’challa has us staying in? It has everything, you cannot tell me there’s nothing to do.”

“Sam that’s not…”

“I know, I know, that’s not what you meant. I am just saying life is not a constant fight against injustice. You have to do normal things too. That includes taking a break even though the fight has not, yet been won.”

“Sam… I am worried. What if we cannot solve this and we stay criminals? What happens when Scott and Clint can’t return to their families? When we never get to go home?...” Sam stayed silent. “What if we can’t find a way to turn off Bucky’s triggers?... I just got him back Sam.”

“Worrying is fine Steve, but you cannot let it consume you like this. We’ll all work on a solution. Eventually Tony will cool off and will talk to him too. Besides that I really don’t know, this whole wanted by the government thing is new for me. As for Bucky, you know damn well Bucky want you to keep living. Besides, we’ll find a way to reverse it. We have some of the best doctors and scientists in the world looking into this. They’ll come up with something”

“Yeah… but what it there isn’t a…”

“There’s a way Steve. There has to be. Enough of that sad crap. We did not drag your butt on to this plane to let your mind stay in that room. So what are we doing first when we get back?”

“Well, I had not thought about it.”

“Then there’s something new to think about. Let me know what you come up with. There are a ridiculous number of things that we can go do.” Sam walks away to let Steve think and also to see the new arrow that Clint is fiddling with. Steve knew there were many things available to them in Wakanda, but he did not know what many of the options were. He had not been paying much attention when everything was being explained. Bucky had only just been put into cryo, after Steve had brought back the rest of the team from The Raft. He had been worried and tired, very tired.

Steve’s time of solace is short lived as Scott practically skips over to where Steve sits. 

“Hey...you. I have not seen you around much. How’s it going?”

“Not to bad. I have had worse, but I have definitely had better. How’s Cassie? Have you had a chance to talk to her since you got off The Raft?”

“Oh yeah. T’challa, wow that’s a weird name, he let me call a few times. Oh and don’t worry no one should be able to trace the calls here. Well that’s what T’challa said anyway. Yeah still weird.”

“I guessed as much, about the phones. Wakanda seems to ahead of the rest of the world when it comes to it’s tech. Except for maybe Tony,” Steve frowned after that.

“Cassie is doing well. Getting into trouble. She learned that from the best,” Scott says pointing to himself as if Steve needed a hint as to whom he meant. “Besides that everything seems pretty normal. The government and police seem to be leaving them alone since Maggie ‘convinced’ them that they had no contact with me. Of course having an ‘officer of the law’ living in the house helps make that statement seem legit.”

“Good to hear that your family is doing well. I hope that we can get this solved and get you back to them soon.”

“Me, too. Hey I hope you solve that problem with you friend soon. Talk to you later.” Scott wandered back over to Wanda. Scott was a huge fan of her’s and was always coming up with new things for them to talk about. Wanda genuinely seemed to enjoy having someone like Scott to talk to. With Scott’s simple comment Steve was back to worrying about Bucky, not that he ever really stopped, but the conversation had been keeping some of his attention.

Natasha had been observing Steve and Scott’s conversion from across the jet. She noted that Steve seemed more relaxed than when they were at the palace, but when Scott walked away Natasha saw Steve tense up again.

“If you’re not careful your body’s going to stay like that,” said Natasha as she strolled over to where Steve was still seated by the window. Steve jumped slightly, he had been lost in thought staring out the window, but not really seeing it anymore.

“Stay like what, he asked as Natasha sat down across from him.

“Like the world is going to fall down around you if you let your body relax for more than a few minutes at a time."

“I am not that tense, just worried.”

“I know Steve, but he’s not going anywhere.”

“Is it weird that, that worries me more than him disappearing again?”

“Not as much as you would think.”

“I just had this conversation with Sam. I really do not want to have it again for about the third time today. Besides this flight was to get me away from the situation, but half this flight has been me talking about it.”

“Okay then. Sam mentioned you guys were going to do something when we get back. Any ideas yet?”

“I do not actually know much of what’s there, so it’s hard to come up with something. I did have one idea, it’s going to bore the hell out of Sam, but I was thinking about going to the art gallery. If I remember correctly it is one of the largest personal collections in the world.”

“Yeah, that’s definitely going to put Sam to sleep, but he will be glad that you're going to go do something, as am I.” The conversation dies out after that while they both watch the jungle through the window. After about ten minutes Natasha notices Steve tensing up again his brow furrowed in concentration. Natasha reaches forward and grabs his hand to gently pull him out of his thoughts.

“ We will make all of this this right Steve. You just have to give us some time.” Steve nodded then went back to looking out the window gently holding Natasha’s hand. The contact was helping to keep him grounded. Natasha stayed silent after that. There was nothing else she could say to help Steve. She just hoped they would find something soon.

“Hey Steve, Nat I was told to let everyone know that we are going to be arriving at our destination in a couple minutes and before you ask, no I do not know where we are going,” said Clint like he had already explained this to one group of people and he did not want to go through questions and answers time again.

Natasha looked up with a grin on her face. “Oh are you the new stewardess Clint?” Steve smiled at that as he looked up at Clint.

“Ha ha very funny tease the messenger,” said Clint.

“So you really have no idea where T’challa decided to take us?” asked Steve.

“Not a clue. I have only said about two words to him since we got on the jet.”

“Well we will find out soon enough since our altitude is dropping,” Natasha indicated as she took another look out the window.

\---------

The cave system T’challa had taken them to was an interesting experience for everyone.

“This cave system is connected to a vast network of caves that traverse all of Wakanda. There are very few entrances to this network and most of them are well hidden by the natural landscape,” T’challa explained as they all followed him, headlamps ablaze.

They spent a few hours traversing just a small section of the cave. The small crystal formations in one section were breathtaking. 

“These are a special kind of crystal only found in Wakanda. It is so rare do the the fact that it is formed from the minerals that remain after vibranium ore forms,” stated T’challa.

“Wait these are created because of vibranium?” asked Scott.

“Yes,” T’challa says simply.

“Then where is the vibranium? I mean I don’t know what it looks like in the raw, but I am pretty sure I have not seen any down here,” replied Scott.

“Not to mention you probably would not have brought us down here if there was any,” stated Clint flatly..

“There was a very small vain here that was removed in the early 1940’s,” stated T’challa.

Steve glanced at Natasha, who glanced back with one eyebrow raised. Could this be where the U.S. got the vibranium for Captain America’s shield? Steve was pretty sure that asking if this was where the U.S. had possibly stolen vibranium from Wakanda, was not such a good idea. Soon after that they headed out of the cool cave and back to the jet.


	2. Rusted - Prorzhavevshiy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone may have an idea of how to set Bucky free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, next one should be much longer.

Natasha spent most of the flight back just sitting across from Steve. No conversation just watching Wakanda glide by the window. Natasha would occasionally sneak a quick glance at Steve to check that he was not tensing up. He seemed to be quite calm this time around. About 15 minutes before they were to land Sam walked over to them. At that point Natasha left Steve and walked over to Clint so they could discuss their plans for the rest of the day.

“So what are we doing when we get back? After lunch, of course,” asked Sam with a grin.

“I have an idea, but you're not going to like it,” replied Steve still looking out the window.

“ I am sure it will be fine. There is only like two thing in the whole compound that I would not enjoy doing. There’s about a 2 in 50 chance that, that is what you pick. Really though I just want you to do something.”

“Well,... I want to go see the art gallery,” Steve says as he turns to face Sam with a huge grin on his face. Steve knows what’s coming next.

“WHAT?” Sam yells. Everyone looked over at Sam and Steve. Scott and Wanda look startled, Clint looks confused, and Natasha just starts to laugh. “Seriously? You had so many choices, for your first time out, and that’s the one you went with,” Sam says with a frown.

Steve could not stop grinning, “I knew you would love it.”

“You a cruel man Steve Rogers. I will go for your sake, but i will not enjoy it. Your lucky I like you and care so much about your well being.” 

“We won't stay too long, besides it cannot be that big.” Turns out it could be.

\---------

After lunch they headed to the gallery. As soon as Sam stepped through the door he groaned. There was no way this was going to be a short visit. Sam was pissed, okay maybe unhappy is a better word, but really did a personal art collection have to be this obnoxiously large. It did not even fit in one room. As Steve made his way toward a piece that caught his eye, Sam glared at the room silently.

The main room looked to be about the size of half a football field. Large paintings covered all the walls, each painting only having about 5 feet between it and it’s fellows. The walls were painted a light robin’s egg blue to give the gallery color, but not have it clash with the paintings on display. There were benches made of oak in the center, or it at least looked like oak to Sam. It's more likely the benches were made of a wood native to Wakanda, not that Sam cared about the wood type of the benches at the moment. If it took you so long to look at the art that you needed to sit down halfway through it was to big. There were four rooms off of the main gallery that Sam could have taken a glance at, but it was just going to be more art so he decided to pass. He went and sat on one of the benches and tried not to be bored out of his mind while Steve went from painting to painting.

After about a half hour and only getting through half of the main room Steve decided to take a look at one of the side galleries. Before stepping into one of the side galleries, that contained several statues, Steve glanced at Sam to check on how he was doing. Steve felt a little bad about dragging Sam here knowing he hated this stuff. Luckily Sam seemed to be doing okay intensely playing something on his phone.

The statue that caught Steve’s eye first was in the center of the room. The statue was of a black panther with yellow eyes. The muscles were so intricately carved that the statue looked ready to pounce. Steve took a few minutes to walk around the statue and look at every detail before he returned to the large plaque that stood next to it. The plaque said:

 

Black Panther, Protector of All People of Wakanda

This statue is comprised of only two materials that were both mined from the caves of Wakanda. The body of the panther is made from pure obsidian mined from the deepest caves in the country. The eyes are made of Vibranite, a living crystal until removed from the bedrock. These two pieces of crystal were exposed to 10 degrees celsius as it was extracted, to give them their vivid yellow color. This statue was crafted in honor of our great protector.

Artist: Unknown

 

Steve was still entranced by the panther when he was quietly interrupted.

“Sam said I would find you in here and he very much hopes you are almost done. He seems to be getting pretty ‘antsy’ as Scott might say,” Wanda said   
quietly as she stepped up next to Steve.

“I figured I would need to be done in here pretty soon. I will have to find another day to finish. I probably should also bring someone other than Sam with me.”

“If you’re willing to explain that which draws your attention so deeply, I would be willing to listen.”

“I might have to take you up on that…” Steve took another look at the panther before continuing. “ What is it you needed Wanda? I don’t think you came all the way over to this side of the complex to tell me Sam is bored.”

“I did not… I do not wish to get your hopes up just yet, but I think I may know of a solution to your current problem.”

“Which problem we talken? Sam going crazy in the next room? Us all being wanted by half the world so no one can go home? Tony still being furious at me, understandably? Or Natasha still trying to get me on a date with someone, even though we’re stuck here?”

“Your personal problem,” Wanda replies with the smallest of smiles.

“Natasha still trying to find me a date is pretty personal.”

“But no the one that occupies most of you waking hours and also disturbs your sleep.”

“Yeah,” Steve said with a small frown. “What’s the plan, that’s not really a plan since I am not allowed to get my hopes up about it?”

“Vision.”

“That’s your whole ‘big’ plan?” asked Sam as he walked up behind them. Steve and Wanda turned away from the panther to look at Sam.

“Sam let her finish.”

“I will. I am just saying it's not a big plan may be, powerful, but not big.”

“I never said it was a big plan only that it may fix him. Vision has been doing research and anything else he can come up with to better understand the stone. From the little we know that stone is designed to control the minds of others. What if Vision could use the stone not to control, but to fix the damage done? What if the stone could destroy the triggers in Bucky’s mind and restore the memories that are still lost to him?”

“Well I think it’s crazy but then again I do not understand all this superpower mumbo jumbo. I’m just a good lookin dude that can fly really well,” said Sam with a huge grin.

“It very likely is crazy and will end up not working, it’s just an idea. What do you think Steve?”

“I don’t know. We know so little about the power that the stone contains. If Vision thought he could do it then I would be willing to give it a try. There are two problems though. One, we would have to get Bucky’s go ahead to do it. I am not willing to take him out of Cryo until we have something concrete to offer him. Something we could start trying as soon as we got his go ahead. Which leads to problem two…”

“We can’t even talk to Vision. See if this is even possible and how long it would be before he could try it,” stated Sam.

“Not to mention how we would get him here without angering half the world more than they already are,” added Steve.

“Tony would be pissed too. We would be taking Vision from under his nose and he’d not be invited,” added Sam.

“Tony is already angry this will not change that. At the present moment Tony is a non issue,” Wanda said plainly.

“Oh, don’t ever let him hear you say that,” Sam said.

“I do not plan to. The real problem is contacting Vision, getting him to listen to our idea and be willing to break a treaty he signed to help us,” stated Wanda.

“And how are we supposed to do that?” Sam asked, doubt touching every word.

“Just leave that to me. I have already spoken to T’challa to get a secure line I can use,” Wanda replied with a smile.

“How are you going to get him to actually listen to us, you?” asked Sam slightly frustrated. Wanda had a solution for every hurdle. It seemed too easy."

“All I have to do is talk to him and he will listen. I believe once he hears our plan his logical mind will start coming up with solutions on it’s own. He will not be able to resist the challenge this presents.”

“Oh,... Okay then. Seems to simple to work, but if you’re both willing to try, it who am I to complain… Steve, you're being awfully quiet.”

“Do it. Let me know when you’ve made some progress… and thank you,” Steve said before walking away distracted with his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments if you like this work so far.  
> Also feel free to comment if you have any questions about the work.  
> Bucky will be returning to the fold in the next chapter.


	3. Seventeen - Semnadtsat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out to you guys. I was on vacation, then life got busy, and then I also did a very small bit of editing of the first two chapters.
> 
> There is part of a quote from The Count of Monte Cristo by Alexandre Dumas which of did not write.

It had been two weeks and Steve had not heard anything from Wanda. He had not seen her around much either. She seemed to be confining herself to her rooms most of the time. Steve wanted to ask if she had been able to contact Vision yet, but he knew this was going to take time and that he should not rush her. 

Since his discussion with Wanda, Steve had gone back to spending most of his time with Bucky. He had started going to the gym with Sam, but besides that he tended to stay in the Cryo Room. The technicians and doctors had gotten quite used to this since Bucky went under. Ayana, a tall tech with glasses, always had a report for Steve when he came in, in the morning. The reports had Bucky’s current vitals and his cognitive state for the last few days. Everything seemed to stay the same, but it was nice to always get a reminder that Bucky was alright.

As Steve walked in Ayana looked up from the monitor she had been studying. Steve gave her a quick smile before walking over to his usual spot near Bucky. Steve sat down and set a book on the table next to him. He usually read after talking to Ayana about Bucky’s status. 

“Hello Steven, how was the gym?” asked Ayana in her thick African accent as she sat down next to him.

“Pretty good, always a nice way to start the day. You look tired Ayana everything alright?”

“Everything's fine. I just worked the night shift, keeping an eye on the monitors, so I am a little wiped is all.”

“Doesn’t the night crew head out at 8? It’s almost 10:30. Please tell me you have not been waiting two and a half hours just to give me Bucky’s report.”

“I did, but it was no problem. I really do not mind. It’s better to receive a verbal report then to just read the paperwork anyway. At least I think so.”

“You shouldn’t have to stay up,” Steve said scolding here. Then Steve smiled, “Alright what’s on that report so you can go get some sleep?”

“Well his vitals were normal, no spikes. The same as they have been since he first went under. His cognitive state has become very active, however. This is why I waited for you to arrive. I did not want you to become concerned. It is not something to worry about. It is an abnormality, but with the amount of manipulation and strain his mind has been forced to endure it’s not completely unexpected.” 

“What does that mean? Is it hurting him? Do we need to wake him up?”

“No, this is not putting him in any danger. It simply means he’s dreaming often and with much intensity. His subconscious is probably trying to work through some things while his body rests. His mind, of course, has been active the whole time, it has just increased its activity to the point that it’s like he is awake.”

“I am not quite following you.”

“It is possible that he is aware of what is going on around him, but it will just feel like a dream.”

“So he know I am here right now? He knows we’re talking?”

“Very likely, yes.”

“Good to know,” Steve says with a half smile.

\----------

The following day Steve walked into Cryo carrying three books. He had a plan. A lame plan that would provide him with strange looks and Bucky would probably not being aware of any of it, but it was Steve’s plan none the less. If Bucky was aware of what was going on around him then Steve was going to do all he could to let Bucky know he was there. He did not want Bucky to feel alone and surrounded by strangers. He had felt like that for far too long.  
Steve’s plan was simple. He was going to read books of classic literature allowed so Bucky could hear his voice. For the first hour or two he kept getting weird looks from the techs and doctors, but after that they began to get use to it. They started to understand and except what he was trying to do even if they did not think it would work.

Steve kept it up for three days before he took a break.

“Life is a storm, my young friend. You will bask in the sunlight one moment , be shattered on the rocks the next. What makes you a man is what you…”

“Steve my I talk to you,” Wanda asks from the doorway to the room.

“Yeah,” Steve replies. Marking his place and setting the book aside before getting up and walking to Wanda. When Wanda saw Steve stand she stepped out into the hallway. 

“How are you? How’s the project coming?”

“I am doing well enough. Scott makes a habit of trying to make me laugh at least six times a day. How are you? I see you're back to spending all of your time in there.” Gesturing to the room they had just stepped out of.

“I am doing fine. I actually do spend time outside this room. It’s only for meals, sleep, and to work out with Sam, but I do leave. Bucky’s cognitive levels have been through the roof the last few days so I decided to start reading out loud. The doctors say he may be able to hear me...Now that I say it out loud it does sound a little odd.” Steve fronds at his own realization.

“Doing it a few hours a day, no. Doing it almost every hour of the day, yes. I’m sure he would be glad to know that you are around. I have made progress on the project. After having several conversations with Vision the past few weeks he has decided to help pull the triggers from Bucky’s mind. Tony leaves for a business trip next week and which point Vision will join us here.”

“Did Vision tell you anything? How long it would take or what exactly he will have to do to Bucky?”

“I do not know. From here on, this is Vision’s plan. I think that anything we are going to do you should hear from him. Sorry I cannot give you more.” Wanda replied her face touched by sadness.

“Don’t be. I am just glad that we may have a solution.”

\---------

Vision was supposed to arrive in the next hour. Everyone milled around the lobby outside of the hanger bay not sure what to do. They were hanging out in two groups that were standing so close to each other they could almost be one. Steve stood silently with Natasha and Clint while Sam, Scott, and Wanda chatted non stop. Minutes before Vision touched down T’challa joined the welcome party.

Vision, wearing a sweater and slacks, walks into the lobby accompanied by a briefcase and a small silver rolling suitcase. 

“Welcome, Vision. I am glad that you could join us, though I wish it were under better circumstances. All of my facilities are open to you. Please make yourself at home,” states T’challa. His expression never changing.

“Thank you. I appreciate you allowing me to come and assist,” Vision replies in his British accent. He seemed slightly stiff starting off having to re accustom himself to being around so many people. Back at Stark Tower he really only saw Tony, Rhodes, and occasionally Pepper. Though her relationship with Tony was still having a lot of problems.

“May I take your bags, sir?” said a quiet female voice.

“Ah, yes. Thank you. I will hold on to this one,” Vision replied gesturing to the briefcase.

“Of course, sir.”

“I did not expect everyone to meet me upon my arrival.”

“We are all glad you are here Vision.”

“As am I Wanda,” he replies with a smile. “It is nice to formally meet you Mr. Lang.” Vision says presenting his hand for Scott to shake.

“Yeah you too. I have heard many good things,” Scott replies shaking Vision's hand awkwardly, before glancing at Wanda.

“Mr. Wilson, nice to see you.”

“You too.”

“Mr. Barton, how are you children?”

“Pretty good. I have been able to talk to them a couple times a week.”

“Hopefully soon you will be back with them.”

“That is the hope,” Clint replies with a small frown.

“Romanova.”

“Vision,” she replies with a small node.

“Captain Rogers,” he states looking at Steve and giving a small smile.

“Vision, good to have you here.” once Vision turned his attention to Steve everyone else, except Wanda, began to disperse. Scott gives a small wave to Wanda as he heads out with Sam. Wanda joins Vision and Steve as they continue their conversation.

“I am sure you are eager to hear my plan and get started.”

“Do you need anything before we dive into this?”

“No, I have everything I need at the moment. Lead the way.”

\-----------

As the three of them walked into the Cryo room, “I am not sure where you want to start?” Steve stated as he made a beeline for Bucky’s containment.

“I will need Sergeant Barnes health records for the last month, including all brain activity.”

“Oh, sure give me a few minutes and I can get that,” Steve says as he heads over to Ayana standing at the computer dock.

“Vision…”

“Yes?”

“You must explain to him not just do.”

“Ah, yes. Thank you.” Vision says before his mind returns to the analysis of everything he currently knows about Bucky.

“Ayana.”

“Yes, Steven?”

“Can I get all of Bucky’s records from the last month?”

“It will take a few minutes to print, but I can easily get them for you.”

“The reports are not for me so they can stay in the digital.”

“I see, then just give me a moment and I will have a copy transferred to a tablet for you.” Ayana quickly punches a few things into the computer. After 30 seconds Ayana pulls the tablet off it’s stand and hands it to Steve. “There you go. I put all of Bucky’s records on there, just in case,” she says with a wink. “Keep it as long as you need. Each of your rooms has a charging station.”

“Thanks.”

Steve walks back over to where Wanda stands with Vision. Steve noted that Vision was staring at Bucky very intently.

“Thank you, Captain. Also, allow me to apologies for my brashness. I get so caught up in my thoughts that I forget others do not instantly know and understand.”

“Apology accepted. Though I figured you would tell me eventually.”

“That was my intention. And as such I shall explain what I can now… From what I gathered from Hydra’s records on Sergeant Barnes the triggers are each designed to bring forward certain memories and ideals to convince his mind to let them take control. It is a far more complicated process when in action, but that is the general idea.”

“So the triggers allow them to shut down his normal brain function and then input their own?” asked Wanda.

“Exactly, before we can do anything to eliminate those triggers I have to figure out what in Mr. Barnes mind allow them to work. Need to observe Barnes’ normal cognitive function directly within his head. Then I can find the triggers and determine all the individual thoughts that are connected to them. Once I have a chance to observe, I will need to get Sergeant Barnes authorization to make changes to his mind. After that all that is left is just to untangle and disconnect all the individual thoughts holding each trigger in place… I much apologies ahead of time, Captain. The concept is simple, but I fear the application will be far from it. I have no idea how long this will take or if it will work at all.”

“I understand. I want to thank you again for at least giving this a try. What do you need from me and Wanda, and everyone else?”

I would like to have as many additional people as possible look at all of Hydra’s experiment records, not just the Winter Soldier files. Have them look for anything about mind control and mental manipulation. Anything that will provide an hints as to how the triggers were added and how deep they may go. Wand’s old file might also be a good place to start. The different things they did to alter some of her brain chemistry may have been a culmination of what they did to Sergeant Barnes 70 years earlier.” Vision poses in thought. Steve and Wanda remain silent not wanting to interrupt. “My apologies Wanda that was very insensitive of me.”

“That is alright. I have heard far worse than a reminder of my past.”

“Alright, I will go see T'challa and get those reports circulating. Let me know if you need anything else.” Steve then headed out leaving Wanda and Vision to contemplate the man in suspended animation before them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment. Help me keep this going.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments if you have any helpful tips for future chapters.  
> Also comment if you like this fic so that I know that it is worth continue to posting chapters.


End file.
